plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the final boss and the ruler of the zombies in the game, and is battled on the roof level 5-10, the last level of Adventure Mode. In truth, this level is just a sneak peak at the Mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, where he is also played. The battle with Zomboss is the only night level on the roof, probably so that Coffee Beans won't need to come in order to wake up the Ice-shrooms which can be troublesome. He sends out other Zombies to attack you - only Flag Zombies, Dancing Zombies (and Backup Dancers), Digger Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Aquatic Zombies, and Zombie Bobsled Teams (despite ice trails from Zombonis) do not appear. The Zombot also has its own attacks, most importantly fireballs and iceballs which are released from its mouth when it bends down, which is the only time when it can be damaged. The boss battle itself is a Conveyor-Belt Level, so seed packets come on the conveyor belt at the top of the screen. The only seed packets that can appear are those of the Flower Pot, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Jalapeno, and the Ice-shroom. Overview Estimated Absorption of 20,572 Normal Damage Shots. His appearance changes upon 10,572 Normal Damage Shots, and an explosion occurs after about 19,371 Normal Damage Shots, before surrendering at 20,572 Shots. In his harder mini-game, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, he absorbs 41,144 Normal Damage Shots. Changes appearance at 21,144 Normal Damage Shots the an explosion occurs at 38,742 Normal Damage Shots. Attacks Dr. Zomboss has four attacks. When not attacking, he sends zombies at you, placing them at the far end of the flat section of the Roof. *The most common attack is to duck down so you can see the Zombot's head. After a short delay the Zombot's eyes will glow either red or blue, signaling his attack: **If red, he will unleash a fireball. Use an Ice-shroom to extinguish it. **If blue, he will unleash a snowball. Use a Jalapeno to melt it (making sure to plant it in the same row). *Another attack is to dangle three Bungee Zombies from the Zombot's hand. They will steal three plants if you do not kill them. *If the player plants any plants off of the sloped section of the roof, on the flat part, Dr. Zomboss may squash them with the Zombot's foot. *Dr. Zomboss will occasionally throw a camper at your plants, instantly crushing everything in a 3 square wide x 2 square tall area. Strategy *Always have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for the Zombot's snowball and fireball attacks. **If possible, save them up for Dr. Zomboss' attacks and for tougher enemies such as Zombonis and Gargantuars. *Never put Melon-pults on the first pot of the lane, and instead plant Cabbage-pults there. This will prevent you from losing the Melon-pults to the Catapult Zombie's basketballs. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other; doing this helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. You will risk losing a last line of defence if this happens. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with an Snowball or Fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. **Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. **It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after he attacks, providing an opening for your plants. Butter cannot paralyze the Zombot. *Leave a column of empty Flower Pots on the first slanted column of the roof as a buffer zone and to plant Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms in, and keep your plants behind them, but don't plant them farther up the roof or Dr. Zomboss may crush on them. *Dr. Zomboss always places four regular Zombies, four or five Conehead Zombies, he then lowers down to breath out a snow/fire ball, then he comes back and places four or five Buckethead Zombies, lowers down his head again. After that, the Zombies he places are completely random, though do note that after his head lowers the 3rd time, he will then release his Bungee Zombies, after the fourth, he will then throw the camper; after that his attacks are all completely random. However, they do appear to observe patterns that vary with each fight - some times may include more or less of a particular zombie or attack than usual, or placed in different lanes. Gallery Snowball.jpg|The Snowball attack. Can only be stopped by an Jalapeno in the same row. Fireball.jpg|The Fireball attack. Can only be stopped by an Ice-shroom. Stomp.jpg|His stomp attack. Camper.jpg|The Camper he throws at your plants. Bungee.jpg|The Bungee Zombie attack. Snowball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Snowball attack. Note the blue eyes. Fireball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Fireball attack. Note the red eyes. Note.jpg|Dr Zomboss's note. Revenge.jpg|The iPhone/iPod Touch and iPad Mini game selection for Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, This also shows much detail of the Zombot. Zombot's legs.jpg|Zombot legs Zomboss dancing.jpg|Zomboss dancing in Zombies on your Lawn' music video res.jpg|Dr. Zomboss' mini game icon Defeatzomboss.png|After defeating Dr. Zomboss O YES.jpg|Zomboss surrendering in Dr. Zomboss Revenge Dr.-Zomboss.gif|Animated Dr. Zomboss Trivia *The name Zomboss is a portmanteau of the words "Zombie" and "Boss", meaning "Zombie Boss". **Just like the Zombot is the combination of the words "Zombie" and "Robot", meaning "Zombie Robot". *For the iPad version, Dr. Zomboss mostly targets the lanes without roof cleaners. ** Dr. Zomboss has a degree in Thanatology, the study of death and the emotions surrounding it, further showing his intelligence as opposed to other zombies. *In the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, Dr. Zomboss's Zombot is seen dancing on the roof along with the other zombies. *Dr. Zomboss has his own music, which is called Brainiac Maniac . *Dr. Zomboss is not killed when defeated, but instead raises a white flag, indicating that he surrenders. *The level progress bar is changed into Dr. Zomboss's health bar for the levels he is present on. *In the X-Box 360 version, the Utility Pole that marks where the zombies appear is removed to allow the player to see more of the roof and the Zombot's details, unlike other Roof stages where the other part is blocked. *Dr. Zomboss is seen doing experiments on a single Zombie in the Nintendo DS trailer, trying to shrink it, and having unlucky results, and he even swears. *A serious glitch may occur when you play the minigame version of this: Dr. Zomboss does not lower his head at all, and crushes all your plants with campers before sending a Gargantuar. *In the DS trailer, Dr. Zomboss and the Zombot's eyes are censored. *When a Zombie activates a Roof Cleaner while Dr. Zomboss's head ducks down, The Zombot Will not be harmed as it does not touch the ground. *Dr. Zomboss is the only zombie that can destroy Roof Cleaners. **But in the DS Minigame Air Raid, It is shown that the Zombot is flying. *The Gargantuar's Almanac entry says that its health is extremely high, but Dr. Zomboss' almanac entry states his zombot shell's health is only extreme. *Dr. Zomboss, the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Yeti, the Flag Zombie, and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that are not shown on the Seed Selection Screen. *Even if the battle with Dr. Zomboss takes part at the roof, its Suburban Almanac entry shows its background on the lawn. *Dr. Zomboss, the Zombie Yeti, the Digger Zombie (upon reaching the left), and the Bungee Zombie are the only zombies that don't target your house. *Dr. Zomboss used to have a pet named Lex the Bookworm (assuming on website, Lex the Bookworm became a zombie with cone on his head). Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombies